fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dante Alighieri
Dante Alighieri is a member of legal Guild Fairy Tail and S-Class Mage. He is well known for his mastery over re-equip magic as well as other weapon-based Magic. Dante was also once an independent mage, having great knowledge of towns, cultures, people, and even nations. Appearance Dante has a very athletic, but thin build. His hair his dark brown that is kept in a messy, unruly style with moderately blue eyes. This is complemented with his fair white skin that borderlines masculine and feminine. In his debut appearance, Dante has short, messy brown hair that was said to bring out his boyish appearance. He also wears a white, worn headband around his forehead. He also wore a black sleeveless shirt that hugs his athletic chest. Over it, he wears a torn-up, sleeveless, blue overcoat with black triming and the colar popped up. He wears brown leather armbands that cover up to his mid forearms. He wears white slacks on his legs that are loose enough for him to fully utilize his abilities. He also wears long, durable leather boots that provide him with warmth and are light enough for him to move at great speeds. After the timeskip however, Dante's appearance changes drastically. He no longer has his head white head band for his hair is now very long with a sort of curly appearance. He also takes on a more lordly appearance, replacing his torn up overcoat with a new royal blue one instead. Underneath the coat, he wears a long white cloth shirt. He still wears white slacks. He now has hard leather boots that provide him with extra protection. On his hands are big leather gloves that are said to have the finest quantity. Personality Dante's personality his that of your average burning hero. He has fierce determination and isn't afraid to show it. He shows no fear when fighting and won't even dare hold back in a serious fight. He is very protective of his guildmates and friends, and doesn't desire to abandon them in their time of need. He is also daring, being able to do many feats to continue proving himself. If there is a party, Dante will more than likely be part of it. He has also proved to be a mild pervert, always checking out women and occasionally slap the women's bottoms. This however, causes him to get punished by either Erza or Mirajane, but mostly Erza though. He also has a soft side too. This is only shown towards people like Mirajane, Elfman, and Gray, for he had known them since childhood. He will thrown down his life and will get furious if his friends are ever injured. He is like a big brother figure to the guild, thus, it's his responsivebility to fufil it. In battle, he will not back down. He will give it his all against a strong mage, even if his magical energy has run out, he will push himself to the limit. History Ever since he was a child, Dante wanted to be a great mage just like his parents. He looked up to them and obeyed every word they said. He was often left home alone when his mom and dad headed on some missions. Everything was great and wonderous, until one day. Dante got word that two mages that were coming home from the war were ambushed by some members of a dark guild. Curious on who they were, the young boy embarked on his own little mission to find out. When he got to the site, he looked at the two bodies that layed there and was mortified. His own mother and father were dead. They were the ones that were ambushed. Struck with grief and exposed to the harsh reality of it all, Dante broke down crying. A week later after the revelation, Dante soon gets a letter from on of his father's old friends, Makarov Dreyar. The letter gave in the location to Magnolia town, in which Fairy Tail was located. After a two day journey, he arrived in the Fairy Tail guild hall, in which he soon met Makarov. After having a brief talk, Dante was soon part of Fairy Tail. During his time there, Dante had gotten to know many of his guild mates, especially Mirajane. But when it came to magic however, Dante was one of the worst. After a year, Dante realized that if this continued, he would remain weak and not be able to be a great mage. Almost instantly, Dante packed his things and told Makarov that he was leaving. At first, the guild master was shocked, but soon enough, he decided that it was the better decision and allowed him to embark on his journey. More history to be written... Synopsis Magic and Abilities Re-Equip Magic: 'Dante's most commonly used magic other than Lance and Sword Magic. It was also the very first school of magic that he has ever learned. He uses to swap between his weapons. It is rumored that Dante can re-equip faster than Erza, but those are really just rumors. '''Sword Magic: '''One of Dante's most used magics. He has developed a strong understanding of this school of magic and further developed it into a tool that he cannot live without. Similar to mages like Erza Scarlet and Ikaruga, he is able to unleash very powerful and devastating spells. When he re-equips Excalibur, his sword spells are drastically increased. *'Bruciatura Vespa(スズメバチを焼く, Suzumebachi o Yaku; ''Italian for ''Burning Wasp): A sword magic spell that is said to glow with unwavering resolve. Dante pours some of his magical energy into his sword. The blade itself glows a bright red color, giving it the power of fire. *'Garuda Flame: '''A sword magic spell that boasts very destructive power. Used by the Infamous sword mage Ikaruga, it is a slash that unleashes a powerful flame. Dante uses this spell for ranged combat purposes. '''Lance Magic: '''Dante's most used magic. He has great knowledge and absolute mastery of some spells. Due to it being his most used type of magic, he has a strong reliance to it. It is also a reflection of his strong conviction and determination that has made him a forced to be reckoned with. As the name implies, Lance magic involves the usage of a lance, and has proven to break through the standard limitations. It is drastically increased when spear "Lancet" is equipped. *'Electric Trust: A lance magic spell. Dante channels his spear with magical energy to the point of where it starts conducting electricity. He then unleashes the channeled energy into one powerful thrust. It can even cause some paralyisis. *'Triangle Lance: '''A simple lance magic spell. Dante thrusts the opponent three times in rapid succession. The three thrusts are done in a order to make a shape of a triangle. *'Shining Eclipse: 'A lance magic spell. Dante rushes past an opponent and does an upward thrust. This is used mainly to rush through a group of enemies or just to get an attack in. **'Shining Eclipse: Lunar Cycle: 'A lance magic spell that continues off of Shining Eclipse. After performing an upward thrust, Dante proceeds to do a few slashes that make the shape of a pentagram. Then he drives his lance through the opponent, causing the pentagram to explode in the process. *'God Shattering Spear: Roaring Gungnir: A very powerful lance magic. This is currently Dante's ultimate spell, his strongest in his arsenal. He starts it off when he raises the spear over his head. Next he proceeds to spin it around. As he does this, he pours all of his magical energy into the spear, causing a loud screaming sound to go off. When he has finished this, he performs a daring charge towards his opponent. When it connects, it does devastating damage. Heavenly Body Magic: Dante has great knowledge of this magic, but yet at the same time, he hasn't mastered it. Therefore, some levels will have a feedback effect, causing damage to himself. '''Master Weapons Specialist: '''Dante has mastery in many weapons, some who can even use magic for. Focusing not only the basic uses of a certain weapon but to also use them in a variety of situations as well, he gained a natural affinity for these tools of combat. However, he has proven one predictable trait when he's using every weapon, and that very trait is that he will always attack the opponent head on. During his time as an independent mage, he has learned a variety of weapon styles, and thus, proudly uses them. He has also studied from various weapon schools such as Kendo, Sojutsu, Two-Handed Fencing, and even the recently resurfaced art of Dragon Step. '''Immense Magic Power: '''Dante has a great amount of magic that was the result from the intensive training he recieved when he was an independent mage. Currently, he has enough to rival an average guild ace. However, he is prone to surpise and even startle stronger opponents. He has a very large amount of magic, for it fuels his desire to become a great mage. It is at its peak when he's in a serious battle, fueling his strong desire to win. His aura takes on a golden color that reflects greatly on his heroic personality. '''Enhanced Strength: '''Dante has great strength, especially upperbody strength. He can lift objects that are five times his weight and can smash through large stone structures effortlessly. Dante can also launch an opponent up to two hundred meters away from one simple punch. This also reflects greatly when he uses a sword or lance because he is capable of slashing complete sections off of an opponent effortlessly as well as slash through steel structures with air pressure alone. However the last feat is only if he fully releases his magical energy. '''Enhanced Endurance: '''A strong part of Dante's physical abilities. He can take a variety of blows without even staggering and can maintain his footing from even the most powerful of blows. Dante has also developed a very high pain tolerance, allowing him to fully funcution even when one of his limbs are broken. He can also last long in a fight with out exhausting himself. Even when he falls victim to a powerful spell he can keep fighting, fueling himself wtih a strong desire to win. '''Martial Arts Practioner: '''Dante is very skilled in martial arts. He uses his fast foot work and incredible agility to confuse his opponents. His unique form and focus gives him the offensive edge over most opponents. '''Keen Intellect: '''Something that Dante developed while he was an independent mage. He has the ability to analyze his enemy and pinpoint their weaknesses as well as understand their strengths. It was also due to this that he managed to learn and master a large variety of weapons. He also knows the "ins and outs" of basic magics as well as how to out maneuver them. This often conflicts with his burning desire to be the greatest and will often cause him to fight them head on despite the odds against him. Trivia *Dante's name is based off of the famous author that wrote the "Divine Comedy." This book was targeted to convince more people to join the Christian Faith. *Dante's appearance is none other than Richter Belmont from the Castlevania Series. He was known to be the strongest Belmont out of the whole clan of Belmont Vampire Slayers. Category:Mage Category:GZero945 Category:Requip User Category:Lance user Category:Mace User Category:Whip User Category:Caster-Mage Category:Sword user Category:Sword mage Category:Lance Mage Category:Fairy Tail members Category:Holder-Mage Category:Weapon user